How would it be like?
by phosphenes
Summary: Sherlock reaches an understanding after having a small talk with John. Now, he's curious to find out if John feels the same way.
1. Chapter 1

"John?" Sherlock asked on a quiet, deep voice.

"Sherlock?" John answered sleepily after a few moments of silence.

"Can you sleep?" Sherlock pushed himself up and leaned on his elbow, supporting his head.

"No..." John said, letting go a sigh with that. "Not anymore anyways." He rolled over and faced Sherlock.

It had been one of those nights when John had had a nightmare, and Sherlock came to calm him down. Sherlock didn't mind staying in John's bedroom for the night, being too tired to go back at first. As he was laying there, next to John, he felt something that didn't let him fall asleep.

"John," Sherlock started again, gazing into John's eyes that caught the slight light coming in from the window. "I've had this strange feeling lately," he stated awkwardly. "In my stomach, it feels tickling and so wonderful but uncomfortable at the same time." He took a short pause. "I have been debating over it for a while now, but i can't seem to find out what is wrong with me."

John was amazed. "Nothing's wrong with you, Sherlock." He said, smiling slightly, still just a tad shocked. "You're in love."

Sherlock rose his eyes from the bedsheet he had been staring at for some time now. "Me?" he asked rhetorically and his head dropped on the pillow, turning himself on his back. The ceiling had never seemed so interesting before. "Who can i possibly be in lo-" he started debating, half-whispering. "Oh... _Oh..." _with a sudden movement he turned his head towards John.

"What?" John asked with a slight chuckle.

"Nevermind," Sherlock replied laconically and closed his eyes. "Good night, John."

"Good night, Sherlock," John said and shook his head in confusion, smiling to himself and pretty soon, falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"John, may i ask you something?" Sherlock sounded absent, probably lost somewhere in his thoughts again. "Have you ever wondered," he stopped for a moment and continued. "Have you ever wondered, what it would be like, if you and i..." He moved his eyes off the wall he had been staring at blankly and looked deep into John's eyes. "If you and i would be something more than friends?" He finally finished his question.

"A rather unexpected question," John stated awkwardly after a few moments of collecting himself. He rose his eyes from his sweating hands and made a stupid decision by looking into Sherlock's eyes. Deep and piercing, as always.

"You have, haven't you?" Sherlock left another uncomfortable question hanging in the air between them.

"Frankly, i have to admit, i have," John said, his voice trembling slightly. As it was John speaking, who tended to spill out too much information when he was nervous, obviously this time was no different. "I didn't mind the idea, it would be a rather interesting relationship... In a good way of course." He stopped himself, realizing what he just said and strictly closing his lips as hard as he could so he could say nothing more.

From Sherlock's point of view, John looked rather adorable pursing his lips like that.

"And you?" John cut the silence and tention between them.

"It has gone through my mind once or twice, yes," he admitted. "Unavoidable in the circumstances we live in," he pointed out.

"True," John approved and they both chuckled for a moment when their eyes met.

"So?" Sherlock asked again.

"What?" John didn't quite seem to understand.

"Aren't you curious?" Sherlock asked with a spark in his eyes, moving closer to John.

John swallowed. "I am..." he finally replied.

"Very well then," Sherlock stated and put one of his legs over the other, turning the TV on.

The evening continued with no further discussion on that particular subject.

After they had wished each other good night, they went to their respective bedrooms and tried to get some sleep. After a few moments though, Sherlock entered John's bedroom, quietly knocking on the door before he let himself in.

"John?" he made sure he wasn't asleep yet.

"Yes Sherlock?" John popped himself up.

"I can be sure you're being honest with me, whatever i ask, right?"

"Of course you can," John chuckled slightly.

Sherlock smiled. "Have a good night then."

"You too."

They both could fall asleep after that without any further thoughts bothering them.

Sherlock woke up the next morning, in a rather good, fresh mood. He hadn't had a decent sleep for a week now, and it was slowly starting to affect him. Remembering the coversation between them the previous day, he decided to take a chance. He stood up and didn't even bother to grab a sheet to cover himself.

"JOHN!" he shouted on the stairs, so John had just enough time to wake up, yawn, and sit up before Sherlock stormed in. "Morning John," he said rushingly, stopping in the doorway for a moment.

"Sherlock," John replied on an approving tone and still sounded a bit sleepy.

Before he could say anything else, Sherlock came towards the bed, climbed on it with his knees and moved towards until he was between John's legs with them. John could only catch a glimpse of Sherlock's ice blue eyes before Sherlock grabbed his head between his hands and kissed him so passionately that John couldn't help but to wrap his arms around him and let them fall back.

Laying on the bed, kissing each other like newlyweds on their honeymoon, they reached an understanding that this is how it's supposed to be.

A good 30 minutes later, when they were done smooching and snogging and grabbing each other, they snuggled in John's bed, holding each other like the most valuable treasure on earth.

"I assume that's what it would be like," Sherlock murmured, his head in the curve of John's neck. "Pretty damn amazing, that is," John added and they both smiled at precisely the same time as like they would've been practising it before.

"You do know that you're officially my property now?" Sherlock asked, grinning like a fool.

"Nothing would ever make me more happy than hearing that, Sherlock," John replied and kissed Sherlock gently on his forehead, like putting a seal on a contract to confirm it. "Nothing in the whole world," he half-whispered and let himself and his lover have another half an hours of precious sleep.


End file.
